


Smulder?

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: From the Smulder or MSR debate





	Smulder?

‘Scully, did you send me flowers?’ Mulder holds the cell to his ear as she giggles in response. He bristles a bit as her laughter continues beyond the realm of necessary.

'What does the card say?’

He flips it over and reads. 'Smulder. The ultimate ship.’

'Really?’ Her tone is high pitched and he can practically hear her eyebrow rising. 'Why not Sculder? I mean giving me just one letter in our match name is sexist and unfair.’

He laughs now. 'Mully suit you better, doc?’

She sighs and he shivers at the sound. After 25 years, she still knows all the right noises to make. 'I think the right term is MSR.’

'How’s that?’ he asks.

'Mulder Scully Romance. It fits, don’t you think? Short, simple, clear. I can’t remember who coined it. Maybe Skinner’s secretary back in the day. It was a code used at the water cooler. You know the sort of truncated email language they employed. Anyway,’ she says, 'it’s adorbs.’

He smells the flowers and grins. 'ILY G-woman.’


End file.
